


Like Animals

by WhenTheMoonMetTheSun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun/pseuds/WhenTheMoonMetTheSun
Summary: A familiar tension settles on them like a fog every time they’re alone, and hunger consumes them. | Chrobin Week 2017 Day 4: Animals





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> it's wednesday somewhere, so please enjoy a modest contribution to Chrobin Week ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“You’ll be to bed soon, milord?” 

Frederick stands by the entrance flap of the tent, hands behind his back as he surveys the map in front of Robin. 

“Of course, Frederick. We have a busy day tomorrow, after all.” 

“Very true. In that case, I will start my patrol around camp. Goodnight, milord, Robin.” 

They’re both silent as they listen to Frederick’s heavy footprints head away from the tent. Even when the night is still again, she’s hesitant to speak. A familiar tension settles on them like a fog, like clockwork, every time they’re alone. The desert air is chilly, but she feels unbearably hot under her coat. 

With the slightest shift in posture, her coat slowly slides off her shoulders and sinks to the floor, one strap of her undershirt slipping down with it. Her overheated skin feels better for a split second before she sees Chrom’s eyes sweep over the exposed skin, dark and hungry. 

She’s no stranger to the lust burning in his eyes, but it captivates her all the same. She wants more than she ever has before, each time her need for him growing exponentially. She aches to feel the rough grip of his hands on her thighs and sweeping up her back. She needs his hips settled in the cradle of her thighs, his body one with hers. 

He moves when she does, meeting her halfway around the table, his mouth bruising on hers, his hands like a vice as he clutches her against him. 

“Don’t have much time,” he says, pushing her up against the map table, slipping his bare hands under her thin shirt and exposing more skin for him to taste. He tugs the shirt over her head and tilts her head back to suck on the soft skin of her neck. 

“We never do,” she replies, curt as she closes her mouth against a moan. They’re more reckless each time they do this, but she doesn’t want them to wait until the war slows down enough for them. It’d be too much time wasted, too much time missing the way it feels to have him touch her. 

Chrom bites the skin above her breast and soothes it with a wet kiss. She doesn’t care if it bruises, and she brings his head back up to kiss him roughly. 

“Chrom,” she pants against his mouth, her hands curling in the cotton of his shirt as if she means to tear it off of him. 

“What?” He gasps, fingers like fire catching along the buttons of her trousers. 

“The candle.” 

He pauses in his frenzied movements, leaving the warmth of Robin’s embrace to move the candle from the table they’re on. It goes out in his rush to move it, but he doesn’t care. He knows his way around her body even in the dark and slots himself against her again, slipping his hands under her thighs to lift her up on the table. 

She moans his name against his ear, clutching at his shoulders and sliding one hand down his back until it settles on the curve of his ass. She pulls his hips against her, spreading her legs farther apart to better feel how much he wants her. 

Her hands are quick and experienced at getting his trousers off, the buttons falling undone like magic. She pushes them down his narrow hips and reaches to stroke him, the sound of his shuddering breath leaving her aching. 

Chrom manages to slip her own trousers and smallclothes off, leaving her bare to him, her weight settled on top of the map they were just strategizing on. Robin wastes no time in locking her legs around his waist, gasping as he slides against her wetness. 

He gives a quiet moan as he lets her rock against him, not taking him in yet. He pulls her up to kiss her properly and to slide his hands down the smooth skin of her back. 

“Like this?” she asks, stroking him again to coax her favorite sounds from him. 

“Bend over, Robin,” he says, kissing her to cover a groan. 

Her hunger is all-consuming as she gets into position for him, grinding back against him. She’s utterly at his mercy, every touch electric in the dark, the anticipation building with every kiss he presses to her spine. 

He spreads her legs just enough to line himself up and enters her slowly, his grip tight on her hips. Robin’s breath comes in short bursts as he fills her, Chrom’s thrusts hard and powerful. She tries to match his pace, whimpering when he grabs a handful of her hair without breaking stride. 

She doesn’t know if either of them are being quiet, lost in Chrom as he is lost in her. She doesn’t know if it’s possible when Chrom reaches around to touch and tease her until her release builds, and she has to stop holding herself up to muffle her moan. Pleasure bursts inside her eyelids, and her presses her hands tighter to her mouth as Chrom rides out his own orgasm, her body even more sensitive after release. 

Chrom runs his fingertips down her back and kisses her shoulder. He pulls out, and Robin sags against the table, catching her breath, his seed dripping down her thighs. 

“My legs feel like jelly,” she whispers with a laugh. 

Chrom chuckles breathlessly. “I’m not doing much better. Let me help you get dressed and off to bed.” 

“Yes, Captain,” she teases, cradling his jaw and allowing herself one more deep kiss in the dark. 

Their hunger is satiated for the moment, replaced by tenderness and yearning glances by the light of the moon.


End file.
